Light projectors for use in photography, including cold light projectors, are known in which a first light source is disposed in a housing and serves to illuminate the object to be exposed via light guides. Mirrors, lenses, filters etc. are disposed between this first light source, which may for example be a halogen lamp, and the light guides.
For the exposure, known light projectors of this type can be switched over to a second light source in the form of a flash light device, so that during exposure the object is illuminated by the second light source, i.e. the flash light.
These known devices are relatively costly.
The object of the invention is to provide a light projector which possesses substantially the same properties as known light projectors, but which is substantially cheaper to produce.